The Story of You and Me
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: A/U. Ten years have passed since Trunks last saw Goten. On day, Goten returns. Will the two remember their history together. Yaoi
1. CHIBI PAST I

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love. Dont like then please leave! Flames will not be tolerated for if you flame me than you are a narrowminded kisama. With that said...  
  
Warnings for this chapter: Sigh, this has a cute, fluffy scene between Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks. I'm sorry if this innocent display offends you. Give me a break. I just want to write a great fic! ^_^  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
"Trunks! Trunks!" came a high-pitched voice from a nearby forest. Running, with a small dinosaur tagging along side was a small child of around eight. Huge, bright brown eyes stared at the taller, older, lavendar haired boy. The elder smirked, jumping from his place on the swing, relief clearly written in his cerulean eyes. The now nine-year old Trunks approached his best friend since infancy.  
  
"Goten! I wasn't..wasn't sure if you were going to make it." Trunks bit his lip to prevent from crying at the sheer joy that spread through his entire body upon seeing the ebony haired boy. Today was his birthday and it had seemed Goten wasn't going to show, his mother not liking Goten spending his time around Trunks family, most notably his father Vegeta.  
  
"Of coures I came! Onissan let me after telling Mommy that he was going to run away and drop out of school if she didn't." Goten blushed, producing something from behind his back that he had kept hidden from Trunks' view. He handed it to the curious boy, advoiding the intense stare. "I brought this for your birthday. It..It's a token of our friendship. I have one too and if we both have one then we'll be friends forever!"  
  
Trunks opened the perfectly packaged box, about the size of his palm. It was clearly shown that Chichi had wrapped the gift from the detailed bow to the non-creased wrapping paper. Trunks's eyes went wider. Sitting in the box was a ring clasped to a necklace. He and Goten's initials were carved inside. Tears flecked in the older boy's eyes as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. Goten tensed for a few seconds and then gave into the embrace, mimicking Trunks. Trunks sighed against the raven locks, tears rolling lazily downside his cheeks to spill into Goten's hair. Finally, in a shaky voice, he said, "Thank you so much Goten....." He nuzzled Goten affectionately. "I love you so much Chibi."  
  
By now, Goten was crying too. The prince held his friend closer, going to sit on the swing again. Trunks cradled the boy to him. Speaking, Goten in a shaken voice, "Does it really mean that much to you Trunks?"  
  
"It does Chibi...so much!" He gave Goten a squeeze.  
  
Goten snuggled into Trunks arms, whispering. "I love you too Trunks. Trunks...we won't ever stop being friends, will we? I mean, we will be together forever, won't we."  
  
"Of course we will Chibi. I promise."  
  
"I promise too. Happy Birthday Trunks." Goten tilted his head, surprised to see the tears still flowing from Trunks eyes. Two small fingers wiped the offending drops aside, leaving Trunks shivering in the wake of the tender touch. "Don't cry Trunks, please. I'm sorry if I did something wrong? What was it?"  
  
"Nothing Goten...I'm just really happy right now." Goten merely smiled cheerfully, cuddling against Trunks neck. Trunks closed his eyes, resting his head against Goten's. "Chibi," Trunks whispered. Goten raised his head, staring into Trunks eyes. He had always been fascinated by the color, so mysterious. For several minutes, neither moved or spoke, merely taking the essence the other brought. Trunks lowered his head, their noses almost touching. He wasn't sure what was prompting him to do this, not sure why, but if just feel so right for the moment. Trunks brushed his lips against Goten's, the younger boys body trembling slightly. A chaste kiss was planted on Goten's lips, as if to always remind the other of their bond. Trunks drew Goten into his lap, resting against the back of the swing, holding his best friend tightly as if he let go, then all would be nothing more than a dream. He held onto Goten, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his birthday with the younger boy in his arms.  
  
* *** ** Read and Review Minna! ^_^ 


	2. PRESENT I

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love. Dont like then please leave! Flames will not be tolerated for if you flame me than you are a narrowminded kisama. With that said...  
  
Warnings: Hrm...lets see. Um...Nothing but some staring between GxT.  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
Trunks Briefs woke with a start, having been doozing in his office at Capsule Corporation. He knew he had a dream but now he couldn't remember. Trunks hand went to his head, rubbing a tender spot where he'd all but banged his forehead on the cherry desk. It didn't seem as if the dream had been on at all, more like a memory. Trunks massaged his aching temples, staring at the stack of documents in front of him. He needed a vacation, a long one. He picked the first portfolio, skimmed the writing, and sighed. Another business meeting to attend in Canada? This was getting out of hand. This was the third during the month! Trunks stared at the clock. 10:23. He glanced outside the huge window, noting that the sun had set hours before. How many more nights would he spend working into the wee hours of morning? He was exhausted but, he told himself, he had to finish the work before going home to rest.  
  
Trunks pressed his fists to his eyes, trying to relieve the burning. He sighed, defeated. There just was no way in hell he was going to be able to stay awake for several more hours, not when he was already close to sleep. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the doors of his office. The cool night breeze wafted through his hair and he paused, breathing in the serene air. Trunks sighed. He wished he could have just one moment of peace. Where had his life gone? He used to be happy but that was such a long time ago that he forgot. He shook his head wearily and headed for the nearby bar, to drown out his worries.  
  
As he went inside, the violet haired, handsome prince was immediately greeted by whistles and cat calls, from men and women alike. The twenty seven year old president didn't bother as he made his way to the bartender who place his favorite drink; Blue Moon, in front of him. He swigged his it in one gulp. Trunks stared around the room, watching the people point in his direction, some throwing suggestive winks. Trunks rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on a young woman that was singing. She wasn't half bad, that is if you weren't drunk. Considering that many were this time of night, Trunks wondered why she came anyways. Not like these people cared about music. Trunks however, was captivated by the words of the song.  
  
Only in my dreams, had I known the place  
  
Only in my wishes, had I seen your face  
  
Suddenly you come to me  
  
Blow the clouds away from my skies  
  
Tenderly, you comfort me  
  
Give me reason to believe in myself, ooh-hoo  
  
Softly in the night, you walked into my life  
  
In my darkest hours you brought out the light  
  
Suddenly you smiled at me  
  
Took the pain away from my heart  
  
Quietly, you set me free  
  
Gave me strength to live, and now I know *  
  
You were my guiding light  
  
You take me to my dreams  
  
A candle burning bright  
  
You give me hope to carry on  
  
Like a bird with open wings  
  
You take me to the skies You're my guiding light  
  
You give me reason to believe....in me  
  
The song ended and Trunks regretted having the woman leave, her voice was enthralling. There was something about the words to the song that touched Trunks, somewhere deep inside. He wasn't sure exactly why, but it compelled him to leave the bar to the more open terrace on the second floor. He leaned against the railing, overlooking the city below. It had been years since the last threat to the planet. Years, upon years. That was when he'd lost the one person he every truly loved. Trunks couldn't remember his name though!  
  
A soft sigh to Trunks right caused the man to jump several feet in the air. Standing near him was a young man, perhaps a year younger than himself. Trunks was hit with a consuming rush of emotions as he gazed in the liquid brown eyes. He'd seen those eyes before..but where? Where had he seen those murky depths?  
  
* * * Sigh, this is getting kinda stupid. I tried! Review minna! ^_^ 


	3. PAST I

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
Warnings: Hrm...lets see. Um...Nothing yet. Fluff warning. ^_^  
  
In case I confused anyone: Okay, yes there are going to alot of different looks into Goten and Trunks past. CHIBI PAST: when their under 11. PAST: 11- 14. INTERLUDE: 17-19 (will be in the next few chappies)  
  
Hope that cleared it up. These memoires do not fall in chornological order, BTW.  
  
Here's a spoiler for the rest of the fic...hrm.: Trunks got into a car wreck that left him with amnesia...amnesia that caused him to forget his past. In that cruel way that fate worked, only the memories of Goten were erased.  
  
On with the fic...^_^  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
PAST I  
  
"Trunks!!" came a yell from behind the prince. The boy turned around, a huge smile on his face as his best friend came into view. The thirteen year old was riding on a fluffy, golden cloud. The wind ruffled his ebony locks playfully. The boy lept from the nimbus and returned the smile albeit much goofier to his older friend.  
  
"Where have you been Chibi? I went over to your house a few weeks ago and your mom said you were gone."  
  
"Me and Dad went to Mr. Piccolo's!" Goten stated happily. Trunks led his smaller friend to the bank of a placid lake. A foreboding feeling launched itself into the prince's heart and he couldn't help but panic. Goten cocked his head to the side, confused by his friend's action. "Trunks, what is it? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Chibi....why did you go to Piccolo's?" his voice was tiny, barely even escaping as a rasped whisper.  
  
"Dad asked Mr.Piccolo if we could stay there for a while. Why?"  
  
"Don't you get it Goten!!" Trunks snapped, venting his frustration on his friend. He had for so long suspected this day would come, but why now? Why now when..when he was just coming to terms with what he was feeling? When he just realized that he..that he was in love with his best friend? It had all started that day when Goten gave him the birthday present. He didn't understand then the depths to which he would later love Goten but now, it was impossible to even imagine life without the bubbly teen. He was Trunks escape from his life. He was Trunks lifeline. It had been ages since their first kiss. That innocent, tender display of affection seemed lost. Trunks found himself reminesceing. It may not have meant the same degree to Goten as it did Trunks but it was the older boys saving grace just as it was now. The pressures of constantly being hounded by his parents were causing a rift in Trunks soul. The one thing keeping him alive: Goten.  
  
The younger of the pair stared quizzically at Trunks, the elder completely absorbed in his thoughts. Trunks had been doing it more often recently. It scared Goten to know Trunks was being so distant. When he tried to ask Trunks about his moods, Trunks would shout at him and tell him to get lost. Goten sighed wearily, the beaming smile dissipating and all that remained was a grim line. "Don't I get what, Trunks?" Goten asked, his voice rough and so unlike his normal, peachiness.  
  
Trunks turned to his friend, eyes narrowed at the harsh, unfamiliar, sound. Goten's inviting reslove had vanished, leaving a darkened visage in its wake. The naivetity dissappeared and was replaced by a calculating, serious air. Trunks averted his eyes from the cold murky depths. "The reason you went to Piccolo's."  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"I think it means your going to be leaving me," his voice was a chocked, sob. He brought his hands to his stinging eyes where he rubbed angrily. He slanted his body so that Goten couldn't witness the tears that coursed mercilessly down his cheeks. Goten stared at Trunks, the broad shoulders shaking as hushed sobs racked the boy's frame. Goten didn't realize until then just how fragile Trunks really was. He always thought the boy to be unbreakable, unsuccumbed to emotions-like his father. Goten fought the wave of feelings that had sought to claim him years before. He didn't know that it was love; the love for a soulmate.  
  
"Trunks......" Goten spoke gently, hands resting on Trunks shoulders. Some warmth flickered in the chocolate orbs again. "I'm sorry Trunks. I..I don't undertand why you would I think I would leave you. Even if me and Daddy move away, I'll still come see you!" Goten achieved in spinning Trunks body around. The cerulean eyes were bloodshot and puffy, dark circles plauged the skin underneath the lower lids. "I promise Trunks. I'll always be here."  
  
"You mean it Goten?"  
  
"I mean it Trunks."  
  
The following day, Goten was gone....  
  
* * *  
  
^_^ Cliffie. Hrm. Well. You'll find out soon.  
  
  
  
. 


	4. PRESENT II

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
Warnings: Hrm...lets see. Um...Nothing yet. Fluff warning. ^_^  
  
PRESENT II  
  
Trunks snapped from the dazed stupor he was in, those deep eyes still boring into his own. The president tore his vision from the young man's, leaning against the railing, staring at the distant moon. He felt the figure beside him and somehow, the mysterious stranger's presence caused him to relax considerably. He used the chance to study the man and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. He knew this person! Somewhere, sometime, he knew the man. Trunks was hit by a flash of memories but before he could locate a precise one, a voice snapped both men from their reveries; reveries about the other.  
  
"Daddy?" a hesitant, perky voice floated on the fringes of air. Trunks turned to see a girl, no older than eight, standing in the warm light. Brunette locks tumbled to the white sash of the ribbon that tied around her waist. Her skin wasn't entirely bronzed nor white; a mix of both colors. It was her eyes that drew Trunks the most; the deepest most vibrant shade of blue he'd ever seen...the same blue that reflected his own. The girl, sure that the man wasn't a phantom, ran and lept into the proferred arms. She immediately closed her eyes. "You said you were only going to be a minute Daddy. Grandmom told me to come get you. Daddy...can we go now? I'm tired."  
  
"I know you are, angel. We're going to leave right now Tora." The man bowed his head respectfully to Trunks before turning on his heel and leaving. Trunks was left with a barage of strange emotions, most of them from the past. A past that Trunks barely remembered, no..that was lie. He DID remember much of his past but one part. He never sought to recover those memories that had been erased from the amnesia but now he was wishing he had.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks rose from his bed, sheets tangled around his body. He groaned, hand reaching for the alarm clock at his beside table. He groped for it blindly, succeeding several minutes later and flung the clock against the wall where it shatterted in a thousand pieces. Trunks mentally kicked himself, forgetting his true strength; something he had to hide since there were no threats to the planet. Trunks didn't bother with the robe, didn't care about the cold air from the open window. Trunks kept having dreams about his past although he was unsure if they really were dreams. Trunks sighed as the hot water from the spray hit him. He wasn't sure he could go into work. He'd never missed a day in the entire time he took over as president but he was just too tired to do anything else but be lazy.  
  
Stepping out, Trunks dressed in casual clothes. It wasn't entirely fall yet, the days were still somewhat warm. He zipped the khaki shorts and flung the burgundy Volcom hoodie over his head. Slipping into a pair of Etnies sneakers, he went downstairs to be greeted by his parents and his sister. Bulma raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Vegeta gave her his death glare. Bura paused in eating the pancakes. "Hi! Your not going to work today, are you?"  
  
"No but that doesn't mean I'm going to take you everywhere," Trunks huffed. "I'm going out. I'll get breakfast." He didn't bother with a reply. He just had to escape from the house before he was dogged with questions and pleads. Trunks took to the sky, not giving much thought to it. He heard several gasps but shrugged it aside. If those people did tell, they'd be regarded as lunatics. Imagine, a human flying! Trunks rolled his eyes. It was getting harder and harder each day to keep his true identity to himself. Sure, he had his parents, Bura and the Z senshi but they were always too busy with their private lives to bother with him.  
  
Trunks took his to go bag of hashbrowns, egg and ham sandwhiches, a breakfast pizza, an order of cinnamuffins, sausage, and blueberry pancakes. He flew to Kado Park and settled himself onto the grass, spreading his food in front of him. Picking up one of the slices of pizza, he started to eat when a sound came from nearby. Trunks walked to the playground and he leaned against a tree, watching. It was the same man from the night before and the same small girl. Trunks was mesmerized by the how much the little girl's eyes were like his own. He shook his head, focusing on the man. There was something oddly familiar, as if had known the man from before. The girl was with several other children, their parents chattering with one another.  
  
Trunks walked to the man and sat beside him on the bench. Trunks was hit with a rush of emotions. Where in the name of Kami did he know the man from? The man turned towards Trunks, chocolate eyes meeting blueberry. Trunks was the first to speak, "Ohayo."  
  
Trunks thought he saw a brief flicker of pain etched in the murky orbs but it was quickly replaced by a beaming smile. Trunks had to stop himself from drooling. "Ohayo. Your the person from last night, ne?"  
  
"Thats me. Cute kid."  
  
"Arigatou. She's my little angel. After my other left me, I was stuck raising Tora, not that I minded."  
  
Trunks wondered why the young man said, my other, and not my wife. Trunks was not one to dwell on his curiousity so he switched the topic. "I don't mean to sound strange but I just bought breakfast. It's too much for me to eat. Would you and Tora care to join?"  
  
".....Alright. Tora!" He yelled. The small girl nodded and waved bye to her friends. "Oh, I'm Goten." (an: @_@)  
  
Trunks shook the others hand. "Trunks Briefs." Trunks noted the pain once again. Had he squeezed his hand too hard? That couldn't have been it. Even from underneath the sweater and jeans, it was obvious that Goten had an extreme physicle power.  
  
"Daddy!" Tora giggled, leaping into Goten's arms. She smiled impishly at Trunks. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Trunks."  
  
"Your cute!" She giggled again, pinching his nose. "You can call me Tora."  
  
"How about...Chibi?"  
  
"Chibi? Okay! Daddy, I have a nickname."  
  
Goten nodded, hurt in his eyes. (an:wonder why) He set Tora onto the ground before following Trunks to the site of his breakfast endeavors. Tora waited for Goten to sit before landing in his lap. "You eat like Daddy!" Tora pointed out to the immense stacks of food as she reached for a biscuit.  
  
Trunks was taken aback by the remark and then the blush on Goten's cheeks. Trunks had to admit, it made him appear much younger. Trunks couldn't shake the feeling that he had known Goten before. It gnawed at him, bitter as warm ale.  
  
* * *  
  
Can you guess whats happening? can you guess who the little girl is the daughter of? ^_~ If not, you'll find out soon.  
  
I'm aware some of you may be confused. Those snippets from Goten/Trunks past are just memories, broken fragments. But since one reviewer asked, I'll answer.  
  
Goten and Goku were leaving because of Chichi. Do you remember in the first chapter about how she wouldn't let Goten go to Trunks on his birthday? Well, lets just say that Chichi became to oppressive and that made Goku and Goten leave. Hope that cleared it up.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna! Its what keeps my muse fueled and my yami happy.  
  
  
  
. 


	5. INTERLUDE I

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
Warnings: Hrm...lets see. Um...Nothing yet. Fluff warning. ^_^  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
INTERLUDE I  
  
Trunks stared across the expanse of grass towards the distant outreaches of West City. He sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. The eighteen year old would be crowned President of Capsule Corporation in mere weeks. It was a title he would rather not have. It would limit his freedom and joy but that had been taken away years before. Trunks closed his eyes to relieve some of the painful burning that came from unshed tears. He promised himself he wouldn't cry again after his heart broke all of those years ago. He knew he was acting like a spoilt child, that he should cry but to cry was to show weakness and Trunks did not want to betray any sort of weakness, especially with him taking over the leading role of the world's most powerful company.  
  
Trunks glanced at the sun. It would be six soon, time for another meeting. The young prince took to the skies and flew towards the looming, dome shaped Capsule Corporation. When in flight, he sometimes would forget his anxiety. Touching down, he went inside. He glared at his younger sister who was bouncing on Vegeta's lap. Trunks had only wished that his father would show him the same amount of love when he was Bura's age. A mischevious smirk played on Vegeta's lips and a wink sent his way by Bura caused the demi to arch his eyebrows. Both shrugged and focused on the television. Trunks shook his head. Perhaps his family were lunatics after all.  
  
Trunks descended the stairway to Bulma's laboratory. "Mom! Isn't it time for the meeting? Is it with Brighton Incorporation again?" Getting no response, he peeked into Bulma's office. The blue haired genius was busily typing on her computer. "Mom? Hello?"  
  
Bulma gave a gasp and nearly lept two feet into the air. Scowling at her son, the genius leaned over the desk. "What was that for? Trying to give your mom heart attack?!"  
  
"Sorry. I was only wondering when we were going to the meeting."  
  
"Meeting?" A blank stare accompained by blinking was the only response.  
  
"You know, the one at six?"  
  
"OH!" Bulma slapped her forehead. "THAT meeting. Its not my business, its yours. The guest is waiting in your room."  
  
"My room?" It was confirmed, everyone in the house was crazy. Trunks pondered why an associate would be in his room. His head was starting to ache at all the thinking. Going upstairs, he opened the door to his room to met with the most gorgeous pair of liquid brown eyes. Caught like a deer in headlights, Trunks could only stare with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Trunks," the seventeen year old spoke gently. He smiled warmly at his friend. "Its been too long."  
  
"Go..Goten?" Trunks asked nervously. The other nodded. "Chibi!" Trunks let an excited laugh and flung his arms around his best friend, a friend he hadn't seen for years. Trunks held onto Goten for dear life, that if he let go, the entire planet would drop from underneath him. "Kami Goten, I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too Trunks," Goten sniffled as two tears splashed against the taller teen's shoulder.  
  
"Chibi....how..how have you been?"  
  
"Okay. You?"  
  
"Lonely," Trunks whispered resting his head against the smaller boys.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You came back...why?"  
  
"Dad's visiting Piccolo and he said I could come here. Bulma gave me the okay that I could stay here but if you dont-"  
  
"Of course I want you to. How could you even question that?" Goten blushed and closed his eyes sheepishly. "Your blushing Goten."  
  
"Am not," came the muffled reply.  
  
Trunks chuckled, embracing Goten tighter. A contented murmur came from Goten at the close proximity of their bodies. The heat flowed from one and into the other. Both remained quiet, just savoring the feel of one another. It had been so long since either had felt so serene and warm not to mention loved. It seemed the world stood still for them.  
  
"Trunks," a voice snapped both young men from their reveries. Bulma was standing in the doorway, smile on her lips. "You two should close the door next time. I don't want Bura coming up here and seeing you two do more than just cuddling. We're all going out to eat. I figured you'd rather stay home and catch up on old times. Bye," Bulma winked and shut the door behind her leaving two blushing teenagers who parted from the others arms.  
  
A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed before Trunks mustered his courage to speak when he spied something shining in the light. "You still wear yours?"  
  
"Yes. It reminded me of you and it was all I had besides pictures. Do you?"  
  
"How could you even ask?" Trunks brought the necklace from underneath his shirt. "It meant too much to me. I haven't taken it off since the day you gave it to me."  
  
Goten sat on the bed, Trunks sitting beside him. "Do you remember...when we kissed?" he asked timidly, fingers fidgeting as he played a solo game of thumb war.  
  
"Hai. I do." Trunks put his hands over Goten's. "I never forgot."  
  
"Me either. Would...would you kiss me again?" Trunks leaned closer, lips brushing against Goten's. Even that feather light caress was enough to send shivers through his spine. He'd had girlfriends before but none were compared to this. Trunks pressed harder, crushing Goten's velvet textured lips to his own. Goten responded shyly and Trunks couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Trunks paused, not wanting to take it too far with Goten yet. "Thanks. I..I needed that to know I wasn't dreaming."  
  
Trunks kissed his cheek. "Not dreaming. Goten, do you still love me?"  
  
"Yes. Do you..?"  
  
"I'll always love you Chibi."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Didn't that kiss prove how?"  
  
"...Yes, your right." Goten enterlaced his hand with Trunks and leaned against the older demi. Trunks dropped to the bed, Goten pressed against his chest. Goten snuggled closer, head resting in the hollow of Trunks neck. "I love you so much Trunks."  
  
"I love you too Chibi, forever."  
  
"Forever...." Goten repeated as he gave way to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Like it? Hate it? Let me know! ^_^  
  
Thanks for reviewing. Yes, some of you are guessing the correct parents for little Tora. So far, those who are right:  
  
Leaf, Z, and Elendriel! ^_^ Good job, just dont ask how it worked out. ^_~ All will be enfolded in due time. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. PRESENT III

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
Warnings: Hrm...lets see. Um...Nothing yet. Fluff warning. ^_^  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
A NOTE: Okay, GOTEN does know that Trunks is Trunks. Alright? So, in case you get confused later on in this chapter. It may not seem like he does know, but he does. On with the fic! ^_^  
  
PRESENT III  
  
Trunks balanced little Tora on his knee as she happily ate an ice cream cone from one of the vendors at the park. He, Goten, and Tora had just woke from a nap, and Trunks was certain the dreams he was having were now memories. So far, the only thing he remembered was a boy with raven hair, no names. Trunks sighed and glanced at Goten. The younger man was watching them with a calm air, as if he were commiting the scene to memory. Trunks twirled one of the brown pigtails around his fingers, a serene smile gracing his lips.  
  
Tora, cerulean eyes wide with joy, jumped from Trunks lap and ran to her father. "Daddy! Daddy! Can I go to Grandmom's? Grandpa said he'd take me flying!" Tora squealed when Goten tickled her sides. "Daddy! Stop it!"  
  
He tortured his daughter for a few more minutes before giving into the pout. "Fine, you can go. How long do you want to stay Munchkin?" He ruffled her hair.  
  
Tora tapped her chin with her finger, something Trunks noticed she did when thinking. Her nose wrinkled at Trunks before answering. "The night. Daddy, you can't be alone during that time. Trunksy will stay with you!"  
  
Trunks and Goten gaped at Tora before realizing their mouths were open. Trunks smirked. The girl had ulterior motives. Goten sighed. "Tora...."  
  
"Please Daddy! That way I can see him when I come home tomorrow and we can go to the carnival!"  
  
"Alright Tora. You win again. Would you like to stay the night with me Trunks?"  
  
A flash of pain in the brown eyes had Trunks wondering, again. "Well, since Chibi's such a cute lil girl and that pout is too hard to resist, sure."  
  
"Yay!" Tora giggled, hugging both men excitedly. "Now call Grandmom and tell her to pick me up."  
  
"I can take you."  
  
"No Daddy! You have to stay home and keep Trunksy busy."  
  
* * *  
  
One hour later and several mysterious winks from Tora to a puzzled Trunks, the two men were alone. Trunks shifted on his feet uncomfortably. It was so much easier with Tora as a distraction. Trunks took the time to take in the essence of the house. The scent was so...Goten. It smelled of chocolate and cinnamon, mix of orange lingering. The house wasn't big, but was adequate for a single father raising his child. There were seven rooms; the kitchen that smelt of spices and was littered with an array of junk food, the living room that was cozy and snug decorated with warm, earthen tones, the first bathroom was like Goten, navy hues and white, the second was decorated with clouds and had rubber ducks on the floor, three bedrooms; the first was Goten's and on the second floor and was much like the bathrooms colors, the last bedroom was Tora's and was on the main level with pink bunnies and yellow kangaroos. The remaining room was a play room and furnished all of Tora's toys.  
  
Goten nodded to the couch in the living room. "Uh, you wanna watch a movie or something?"  
  
Trunks, all of a sudden, felt fifteen years younger. He felt a wave of nostalgia whip over himself and he was confused. The question brought many feelings to him and not one could he remember or associate with the dark eyed man beside him. "Fine with me."  
  
Goten blushed. "Well, if we're going to be sitting here for a while, me might as well get comfortable."  
  
Five minutes passed and both men returned, dressed in their pajamas. Both were flushed, but seeing that the other was wearing, laughed. "I thought I was the only one who owned a pair of these!" Trunks chuckled, referring to the miniature Deathscythe gundams. (i'm in the gundam wing mood) That hurt filled Goten's eyes again and Trunks mentally kicked himself. 'Maybe his girlfriend gave them to him and something bad happened to her. Note to self: ask Goten about Tora's mother.' Goten flipped on the television and pressed for the third DVD play. Endless Waltz came on. Trunks shook his head. 'This guy is unbelievable.'  
  
Nearing the end of the movie, Goten spoke up,"I'm going to order a few pizzas, seeing as how we eat like a bunch of cows." Goten called the pizza parlor, all the while his eyes remained fixed on the screen. "They'll be here in thirty minutes." Goten burrowed deeper into the cushiony sofa, clutching a pillow to his chest. Trunks tuned the movie out and focused on Goten. What was it about the other man that made his heart beat rapidly?  
  
"Who do you think would win, Zero Wing or Deathscythe?"  
  
"Deathscythe. Thats easy!" Trunks replied, crossing his arms to further exaggerate the point.  
  
"No way! Zero Wing is the better of the two. Its attack is higher and the pilot is indestructable."  
  
"Heero is a cold hearted bastard! Duo is ten times the man!"  
  
"Oh, and do you identify with Duo?"  
  
"Of course! I'm loud, I eat alot, and I dont care what people think about me!" 'And,' Trunks thought, 'I cover my real feelings from the world with a smile.'  
  
"Yeah, I can see how you two are alike. Just die your hair, grow it really long, and braid it!" Goten lept forward, tackling Trunks to the floor. "But, Heero is still the best."  
  
"Nope. I refuse to believe it. No way, no how, is Heero better than Duo, Goten." Goten sank back to his heels, stray tears brimming his eyes. Trunks was shocked that the other man was close to tears. "G...Goten? Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry for whatever it was."  
  
"No. I was just remembering something from my past."  
  
"Tora's mother?"  
  
Goten choked, tears flowing that he didn't bother keeping at bay. He collapsed to the floor, lying on his back and staring at the cieling while the credits to the movie rolled. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. Its just.......things have been really tough these last couple of weeks."  
  
"Because of me?"  
  
Goten shook his head, wiping his eyes. "No. You havent done anything. Saturday is the day when me and my soulmate told each other our real feelings." He sniffed. "No Trunks," he seemed to stumble over the name, "You did nothing wrong. It was the past."  
  
"Saturday's two days from now. Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't get all Heero on me and bottle yourself up until you explode."  
  
Goten managed a weak smile. "I won't......"  
  
"Goten...what happened to Tora's mom?"  
  
"Died.....a long time ago in a car wreck."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you get reminded of her when you see Tora?"  
  
"Yes and I have even more here lately." Kami took that time for the doorbell to ring. Goten dried his eyes and opened the door. He handed the boy the money and carried the four boxes inside. He dissappeared into the kitchen and returned with two sodas. "Hope you like Coke."  
  
"My favorite."  
  
"I know," Goten whispered.  
  
"What did you say? I couldnt hear you, the tv's loud."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh..if your sure?"  
  
"I am."  
  
The two ate their pizza in compionable silence. After the boxes were empty, both went outside to the porch and sat on the swing. The stars were twinkling in the heavens above, the moon full, rays shining on the grass turning it several shades lighter. (romantic!) A breeze blew through the trees, nocturnal birds trilled randomly.  
  
"Goten.......I dont understand something."  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked, leaning against Trunks, eyes closing shut.  
  
Trunks was startled but it felt so right! Like he'd done it before! The sense of warmness and...and something else pervaded all of Trunks rational thoughts. His arm wrapped around Goten's midsection. Goten was starting to breathe heavily from his sleep induced stage. He snuggled closer to Trunks. "Nothing Goten. Just go to sleep."  
  
"Hmm. As long as your here when I wake up. I dont want it to happen again," Goten said, falling asleep. Trunks could only stare at Goten, wondering what Goten meant.  
  
* * *  
  
WHEE! I'm done with this chappie.  
  
Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Z: Its not getting to cutesy, is it?  
  
Elendriel: Yep...you know who it was ^_^  
  
Saiyangirl*dbgt*dbz: Silly, I'm not done with their past. You'll find out and yes it has somethign to do with the Saiyan Genes. You'll find out next chapter. :P  
  
Chrissy: She loves it! Yay! I did read one and I am going to read the other one  
  
animekid: Its cute! Oh no! I can't keep doing cute....:(  
  
lora-helen: thanks! She loves it too!  
  
Luna: More people keep thinking its cute. sigh. Maybe i should have someone die. ^_^ kidding  
  
Leaf: Heres more! And hee hee, lemon next chappie.  
  
Well, Ja Ne! Thankies for reviewing. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. INTERLUDE II

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
A NOTE: Okay, GOTEN does know that Trunks is Trunks. Alright? So, in case you get confused later on in this chapter. It may not seem like he does know, but he does. On with the fic! ^_^  
  
WARNING, WARNING, WARNING: THIS HAS A VERY HEAVY LEMON. OKAY? XD  
  
INTERLUDE III  
  
  
  
Tenderly, Trunks reached up and smoothed errant strands of raven locks behind Goten's ear. He allowed his hand to drop slightly, drawing his fingers down along the strong jaw line. Cupping his chin, Trunks drew Goten' head around to face him. His thumb lightly traced the lips of the younger man, his eyes focusing on the sensuousness of his mouth. "Let me kiss you." He brought his eyes back up to meet Goten'.  
  
Goten' body began to tremble. Startled by the weight of desire he saw in the heavy lidded, sapphire blue eyes he nodded slightly, wetting his lips subconsciously. Trunks slipped his hand around the back of the sable head and pulled him close. Pressing his lips gently to the young Saiyan's, he savored the sweetness of the light kiss, mingled with the enthralling taste of chocolate, so Goten. His free hand softly caressed a smooth cheek, smoothing hair away from Goten' face.  
  
Holding onto Trunks's forearms, Goten slid his tongue out, running over the bottom lip of his older friend, seeking entrance. Trunks's lips parted, opening as Goten pressed forward, plundering the warm mouth.  
  
Running his fingers down the pale neck, Trunks settled his hands on the young man's shoulders. Deepening the kiss, Trunks used his weight to push the pilot backwards onto the ground. Straddling the young man, Trunks broke the kiss, looking heatedly into Goten' murky eyes. Tenderly placing a kiss on his jaw line, Trunks started moving down his neck, stroking down Goten's taut chest. Leaving a trail of warm, moist kisses, he paused at the rosy nipples already hard from arousal. Taking one in his mouth, he gently nipped and rolled the tiny bit of nerve endings, smiling at the strangled vocalizations coming from the young man.  
  
Continuing his decent, Trunks began to lap at the spilled seed on the young man. Taking long, slow licks, he greedily consumed Goten' essence, openly mouthing the taut body beneath him, gently placing wet kisses along the cleaned areas.  
  
Lifting his head to investigate the strange sensations on his stomach, Goten groaned at the extremely erotic sight. Trunks was licking the semen off of his body, taking to the task as a cat would in the interest of grooming another. The mere thought spiked straight to his painful erection.  
  
Trunks savored the salty taste of his friend, as he thoroughly cleaned every drop. Rising to his hands again, he looked briefly at Goten' aroused state. "It doesn't look like your problem is going away." He wrapped his hand around the heated flesh. "Allow me?"  
  
Before Goten could answer, Trunks was blowing lightly across the sensitive organ, stroking with long pulls. Flicking his tongue out to taste the sensitive nerve cluster at the base of the head caused Goten to jerk involuntarily and groan throatily. Trunks wrapped his lips around the head of the engorged member. Sucking slightly, he circled his tongue around the ridge, dipping into the slit at the top. Gradually, he took in Goten' length, slowly moving up and down, varying the speed and suction.  
  
Goten closed his eyes, allowing the sensations to flow through him. Liquid fire coursed through his veins, fueled by the golden brown liquor, and pooled into his groin. His heart was beating fiercely in his chest. Suddenly the warmth was gone, causing a disappointed groan to come from the prone man. Opening his eyes, he saw that Trunks had risen to standing and was staring at him with heavy desire.  
  
Trunks walked towards Goten, moving with the grace of a predatory feline. Placing his feet on either side of Goten' outstretched legs, Trunks lowered himself down to his knees, settling onto Goten' lap. Burying his hands in the raven locks, Trunks pulled Goten into a deep, passionate kiss. "Goten." he moaned into the welcoming mouth. Pulling back, "Do you want me, Goten?"  
  
"Mmm.Want you.Need you." Needing no further encouragement Trunks licked seductively at his fingers, wetting them thoroughly. Sliding down between Goten's legs, he quickly found the puckered muscle and shoved a finger in roughly. Goten winced slightly at the suddenness of the move, but pushed back against the assault on his tight hole. Impatiently, Trunks inserted two, then three fingers, rapidly preparing Goten. Trunks captured Goten's lips in a hungry kiss. Not removing his fingers, he shifted to lay the raven haired teen back onto the cloak, and positioned himself between the long, muscular legs.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Goten lifted his head to gently suck at the lean neck, trailing kisses up and down the older boys neck and jaw. Sliding his hands along the muscular body, he shoved the pants further down the lavendar haired teen's slim hips, allowing their naked arousals to grind against each other. Soon. their bodies were quickly sliding together, pre-ejaculate mingling with sweat.  
  
Removing his fingers and shrugging the clothing the rest of the way off, Trunks positioned his erection at Goten's small opening, pushing in firmly. Pulling up one of Goten's legs, he placed it around his waist. Goten's breath came in short pants as he forced himself to relax at the intrusion.  
  
"Oh Kami, Goten, ohhhhh.Kami." He moaned, thrusting in slowly. Trunks' head fell forward, resting his forehead on Goten's shoulder. Not waiting for Goten to adjust, Trunks made no pretenses of going slowly, building up the level of passion between them. He immediately withdrew and began pounded at a relentless tempo, every thrust taking him closer to heaven. He could feel the pressure rising rapidly between them, knowing the dam of control would soon break, as Goten was pushing back with his hips, meeting Trunks stroke for stroke. Roughly squeezing Goten's arousal jousting between them, Trunks began to pump in time with his frenzied thrusts.  
  
Knowing the young man was perched precariously on the edge, Trunks whispered, "Wait for me."  
  
"Ahhh.God.Trunks.Can't.too.close." Goten hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Wait for it." His voice took on a commanding tone, one that demanded obedience. Soon the sensory overload became too much for him to control. He became mindless in his movements, a creature of pure need and desire. The pleasure was building to painful levels. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Goten's tight shaft squeeze around his cock, causing a white blinding light to explode behind his eyelids. One stroke later, Trunks' body was convulsing in time with his orgasm and with the orgasm of the man beneath him. He moaned throatily as both their bodies rocked together, their releases pulsing in a synchronous rhythm, carrying them to greater heights of ecstasy before dropping them off into the depths of bone-deep, intense sexual gratification.  
  
Trunks muscles gave out from the exertion. No longer able to hold himself up he collapsed heavily onto the man beneath him. Tender hands stroked his back and hair as they both lay underneath the tree. Embracing the ebony haired god, Trunks simply listened to their breathing.  
  
"Thank you...Goten.." Trunks whispered, cuddling Goten closer. The lavendar haired prince wrapped himself and his younger lover in the warm sheets, not caring about the mess just purely content on holding his love.  
  
Goten adopted a shy blush, snuggling further into Trunks arms. "Trunks...I love you."  
  
"I love you too Goten, always and forever."  
  
"Forever," Goten repeated before he submitted to the sweet oblivion of dreams. Trunks lay awake, staring at the serene face resting on his chest. A hand snaked out, carressing the strands of sable. A few tears escaped their confines, rolling down his cheeks, knowing that come the next day, Goten would be out of his life again. There was nothing he could do..but let his only love be taken from him. He gripped Goten tighter as he too gave into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
*hides in a turtle shell as the screaming fans throw things* MEEP! MEEP! Lemon! Dont hurt me too much  
  
Review!  
  
Z (yeah, cute is the right word.) Hyperbole (lol, was the lemon alright?) Elendriel (Tora has no idea.) ebony-moon (it'll get sadder next chappie) Crimson Anjel (those ppl are my reviewers. I thought, well hell, they deserve to be recognized) lora-helen (i wont kill neone!:P) Mystic Gohan's Chrissy (lemon? was it good? lol) DarkSerpha (we never have any animecons or anything here...which really sucks) Leaf (I wrote the lemon for you, lol.) someone (ah, thanks) stalker dude (:P i wrote more!) shella (whee, my favorite author reviewed! *jumps around* lol, nope, not trying to make it cute. aaawww but a happy ending it will be!) Luna (*sniffles* I dont think I have the guts to kill anyone) Rez (lol. at least someone elses sanity is gone...^_^) kitten (well thanks. I just called awsome and the story got called perfect! oh my! my ego has inflated to the size of the goodyear blimp) rainbowscale (:P thanks) PinkSpider (nope, not picture. :( Think.....baby Sasami from Tenchi with brown hair...) aniron legolas (oh no! dont cry! eeep!) Dark Opal (thought I was ending it? lol. no way!)  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Next chappie: A little talk with Tora causes Trunks to remember some of his past with Goten and there will be a part with Goten remembering Trunks and how he got pregnant. Thats right ladies and gents, Goten got pregnant. How you may ask, did a male get preggie? Find out!:P 


	8. PRESENT IV

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
PRESENT  
  
Trunks snapped to attention, having been snoozing rather pleasantly. The dream/memory was so erotic but what made the lavendar haired prince frown was that he couldn't distinguish the shadow that was with him. Trunks sighed, rising from his desk. It had been a week since he'd last seen Goten and not to mention Tora. Trunks smiled. The little girl was so full of energy and it was hard to concieve that her mother had left her. What woman could have abandoned Goten? That was even more pressing to Trunks' mind. Trunks glanced at the appointment calendar on his desk top, the date was circled. It was the night he was going to babysit Tora when Goten went to visit his father, alone. At first, Goten had been extremely hesistant and a little afraid to leave Tora but after two pairs of pleading blue eyes, Goten gave in.  
  
Trunks turned his focus to the wall clock. Time to go to Goten's. Grabbing his jacket, Trunks rushed from his office, not bothering with the several wide-eyed stares some of the employees gave him, shocked that Trunks had changed so much. Not wanting to freak his new friend out too much, Trunks decided to drive rather than fly. He arrived at Goten's house and the second he stepped onto the porch, he was rushed by a blur of brown. Tora jumped into his arms, giggling.  
  
"I missed you Trunksy!"  
  
"Missed you too Chibi.Where's your dad?"  
  
"He's in here," Tora whispered, leading the prince, her much smaller hand engulphed by his. The child pointed in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks. Hey Tora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we talk when your dad leaves?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be in the living room!"  
  
Trunks had decided the minute he had been propositioned by Tora to babysit her, that he would find out the truth about Tora's parentage and find the woman responsible for causing Goten pain and for leaving Tora to grow up without a mother. Trunks leaned against the door frame, staring at Goten who was preparing a meal for Tora and Trunks. The younger man was dressed conservatively; loose khaki slacks clinging to narrow hips, a johnny collared white shirt, the top two buttons left opened. Trunks frowned. Since when did he notice that in Goten? It didn't seem to be a new feeling...almost as if had experienced it beforehand.  
  
The spoon in Goten's hands clutterted to the tiled floor. Goten breathed a sigh. "You scared the heck out of Trunks. Did you just get here?"  
  
"Yep." Trunks leaned down to fetch the dropped spoon at the same time Goten did, their hands brushed. Trunks nearly yelped from the shock of electricity to his senses. He remained staring into Goten's eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. He wanted desperately to look away but yet at the same time he didn't want to break the intense hold. Trunks let all rational thought vanish. Trunks pressed a feather light kiss to Goten's soft lips, relishing in the velvet texture. Kissing Goten was like tasting forbidden fruit. Trunks sought to deepen the kiss but before that could happen, a drop of water ricocheted against his cheek. Trunks opened his eyes to see that Goten was crying. "G..Goten? What is it? Oh Kami, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"  
  
Goten hastily got to his feet. He didnt meet Trunks eyes. "The numbers are on the refridgerator." Goten took the keys from the counter and left the kitchen.  
  
Trunks touched his lips, still tasting Goten. 'What did I do that for? Oh shit...' Trunks sighed, hearing the car start up and leave the driveway. Trunks cut the eye on the stove off, serving himself and Tora heaping platefuls. The little girl bounded inside, all traces of smiles gone. She reminded Trunks of Vegeta at that moment.  
  
"Trunksy....what did you do to Daddy?"  
  
"..Nothing Tora."  
  
"Yes it was. Daddy was crying. The only time he ever cried was when he told me that his mate had left him." Tora's scowl deepened as she lept onto the chair beside Trunks'. "Trunksy, what did you do to Daddy?"  
  
"...I kissed him, alright? On the lips."  
  
"......Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Must have been. Tora......do you know who your mother is?"  
  
Tora shook her head. "Daddy never told me. I figured if it was important than I would know. Daddy only said that his mate was gone."  
  
"Why does Goten refer to your mother as his mate? As he ever said mother or wife or girlfriend instead?"  
  
"No...."  
  
Trunks sighed. 'Just what the hell is going on with you Goten?' "Tora....has Goten ever dated?"  
  
"...Nope. He doesnt want to. Daddy believes that his love is still out there. He just needs to be found. Trunksy.....do you love him?"  
  
Trunks was taken aback by the direction question. Did he love Goten? Trunks searched his heart, surfacing all the new memories, new emotions that mixed with past ones that he couldn't distinguish. Trunks thought of the time he spent with Goten and his answer was found. "Yes Tora. I love him very much."  
  
Tora stopped eating and peered up at Trunks. "I'm glad. I think he loves you too. Thats why he was crying."  
  
Trunks watched the little girl continue eating, his mind in a completely different plane. 'He loves me? So why the hell was he crying? Tora said that the only other time was when Goten was speaking of his wife... What does this mean?'  
  
* * *  
  
Goten went to his room at his father's, the same room in which Tora had been conceived. Goten felt a fresh flood of tears come. To have Trunks kiss him again after so many years was heartbreak, knowing that Trunks didnt even remember who the hell he was or of their daughter. Goten recalled that morning he woke with morning sickness. At first he had wrote it off as just the flu but then it kept occuring. Goten had gone to Gohan and the news he recieved made him so happy yet entirely too sorrowful.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten waited patiently on the padded bed in the cubicle. The hospital gown was extremely uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as the nauseousness in the pit of his stomach. Goten clutched his belly as a new wave of pain ripped through. The door swung open, revealing a very dignified Gohan in a white suit.  
  
"Hey Goten. How're you feeling?"  
  
"What the hell do you think? I have the flu."  
  
Gohan laughed. "No. Not the flu, at least not that type of flu. You'll be sick for a while..."  
  
"What's wrong with me damnit!" Goten demanded, glaring daggers at his brother, the laughter ceasing to quiet chuckles.  
  
"Goten, your pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Goten gasped, eyes growing to the size of saucers. "Pregnant? HOW?!"  
  
"I didn't believe it at first either Goten but..you have the hormone in your blood. You, little brother, are two months pregnant. So, who knocked you up?"  
  
"....Trunks..." Goten whispered, tears threatning to fall.  
  
Gohan lost all forms of congratulations, knowing that Goten would probably never see Trunks again for the rest of his life. Gohan sighed. "Do you want an abortion?"  
  
"No! NO!!!! I want one thing...I want this child do that I can have something of Trunks'. I need something to remind me of him. You know?" Gohan nodded. "Gohan...how the hell is this going to happen? I mean...I can't exactly give birth like women do."  
  
"Thats true. From what I've been able to deduce, the baby will grown in your stomach like it does a woman's but when its time for the baby to be delivered, a C-section will have to be performed. Its amazing. You have ovaries, a felopian tube. All of those organs found in a female that help with pregnancy and yet you have the male reproductive system. " Goten frowned. "No, I'm not saying your any less of a man, little brother. Actually, Goten, I did a check on myself and Dad and we have the same thing." Goten raised an eyebrow. "What I have conclucded is that Saiyans of third class were born to give birth to children. I remember Vegeta talking about it one time. The Saiyans had a shortage of females so the males adapted to the drastic drop in women. Our people were a remarkable race Goten. To be able to evolve over thousands of millenia and create a whole new way of producing children is a phenomenal feat."  
  
Goten smiled at his brother's love for intellectual study. "Gohan...thanks."  
  
"Your welcome Goten and...it'll be okay. You'll see."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
* * *  
  
But it hadn't been okay. The pain had been unbearable and with Trunks not there, Goten was forced to exhaust his own ki. If that wasn't the worse thing that could happen, while he was recovering in the hospital, he saw a report on the news about the Capsule Corporation President losing parts of his memory. A few weeks later, Goten recieved a message from Bulma about the bad news that Trunks no longer remembered him. Goten held his daughter, Tora, after Trunks full name Torankosu (...thats not right...lol)  
  
Goten sighed, lying on his bed and staring at the cieling. Trunks unexpected kiss had been somewhat daunting but it felt so great. He wanted to kiss Trunks again but it was a huge mistake. To Trunks, he was just another person, not a once time soulmate.  
  
* * *  
  
WHHHHHHHHHHEEEEE! Thanks for reviewing! :P Trunks is getting closer, ne?  
  
Next Chappie: Trunks is bombarded by a rush of memories, Goten is forced to cope with Trunks declaration  
  
JohnnyGirl (i tried with the lemon. *clears throat* I didnt write it..lol. My friend Logan did. I'm afraid i can't write lemons. He can write that stuff cuz..he does it...lol.....*sees everyone staring at her and hides underneath a turtle shell*) Mystic Gohan's Chrissy (Thankies!!!) Leaf (dont we all feel bad for Goten.. poor kid. yeah...lemon *hides again*) Hyperbole (lol, you've been guessing right since the beginning) DeZi (lol...was that interesting enough...) lora-helen (aren't they the cutest?! Soon, very soon it will be very sweet) rainbowscale (heh...heavy lemons.... :( Lol. i generally dont write them but it suited that part well)  
  
Well, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! You all keep me motivated!!!! :P 


	9. PRESENT V

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
Warnings for this chapter: Some sexual scenes, nothing too horrible. Eh..a kiwi? (the lighter form of lime)  
  
100th reviewer: ANIMEKRIS! ^_^ *gives animekris a clone of trunks*  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
PRESENT  
  
  
  
Trunks was sipping a cup of coffee, watching Tora hungrily wolf down her breakfast. The little girl had an appetite of a Saiyan. Trunks frowned at that thought. All night he had been dreaming of his past; of the shadow of the figure he couldn't make out. It seemed, with every memory he got closer to remembering. Trunks sighed, setting the mug onto the table. Things didn't make sense. First, with that entire kiss thing. Trunks barely even knew the man, but damn it all, it was like he'd kissed Goten before! Second, the emotions inside of his own body; love and devotion. Finally...there was this startling revelation that he was somehow connected to Tora. It was in the girl's eyes that just seemed to scream his name.  
  
The scraping of Tora's chair against the floor brought Trunks to reality. Tora grinned brightly up at Trunks. "Trunksy...Daddy should be coming home. Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet Chibi."  
  
Tora frowned. "But I want you to be my daddy too." She bounced away, hair swishing against her back. Trunks' brows furrowed. He knew he was getting to close to the family; now it was evident! Tora thought of him as her second father. Trunks sighed, glancing at the clock. Only 6:00. Trunks went into the living room and curled onto the couch, wrapping the blanket around his body.  
  
* * *  
  
(this starts the huge rush of memories)  
  
"Trunks!" eleven year old Goten shouted in a hushed whisper, going into Trunks room. The young Son had spent the night due to fighting at his house and Trunks had been all to eager for his friend to spend the night. Lately, Chichi had been keeping Goten from staying with Trunks. It was a treat to have Goten so close.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes, blinking several times to remove the sleep hazed fog. Tears were rolling down Goten's cheeks. The violet haired prince held his arms out, an invitation to Goten. The raven haired boy immediately accepted the warm solitude, hands pressed against Trunks muscular chest; much more matured than normal twelve year old boys. Goten's sobs were reduced to quiet hiccups. Trunks rubbed Goten's back comfortingly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Goten shook his head, kneading Trunks chest with his fingers. "Okay, we won't. I'm here for you Chibi. Do you know that?"  
  
"Hai. I know Trunks." Goten nuzzled Trunks neck. The smaller of the two moved closer, completely molded into Trunks form. Trunks carressed the raven locks, Goten making soft murmuring sounds. Goten's lips brushed Trunks Adam's apple causing the older to shiver. Goten sighed. "Trunks...when you said you'd always love me, did you mean it?"  
  
"Course I did Chibi. Why would you ask that?"  
  
"....it doesn't matter Trunks. I'm just...really happy that I have you." Goten propped himself onto Trunks chest, straddling the startled boy's stomach. "Your all I have left now Trunks and I dont want to leave you. If I lost you Trunks, I'd lose myself."  
  
Trunks reached up, stroking Goten's cheek who leaned into it eagerly, craving the touch. 'Whats gotten him like this? Needing this kind of compassion?' Whatever the reason, Trunks wans't about to deprive Goten nor himself of the companionship. Trunks was positive Goten didn't know exactly ~what~ he was asking for. Trunks gently brought Goten closer, their lips meeting. Trunks moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue past Goten's lips. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it was coming to him naturally and it felt so good and so right.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked, taking a deep breath when they parted. Brown eyes were wide and sparkling with innocence. His body was reacting strangely to having his friends hands on him, to have his lips pressed against his own. It made him forget the problems at home and he wanted more. Goten eagerly dipped down for another kiss, needing to feel Trunks.  
  
Trunks halted Goten in his movements. "No. We can't do this. Its not right and I would feel like I was taking advantage of you."  
  
"But Trunks-"  
  
"No buts. We should get some sleep Chibi."  
  
"...Alright Trunks," Goten agreed unenthused. He rested against the hollow space of Trunks neck, nose nudging the skin. ".....goodnight Trunks."  
  
"Goodnight Chibi..."  
  
* * *  
  
(this part may confuse some of you but remember, vegeta is a prince not a commoner)  
  
The sound of a fist connecting with flesh resounded in the room. Trunks slammed against the wall of the spacious living room in Capsule Corporation. The eighteen year old weakly rose from the ground, blood trickling down his chin from his busted lip. He glared daggers at his father, the pure Saiyan blazing golden with his fury. Trunks refused to fight back. He held his ground though, eyes defiant. He shook off the pain that coursed through his body from the broken bones and bruised skin.  
  
"How dare you!!! You fuck that boy in MY house?!!!" Vegeta bellowed with rage, punching his son angrily in the stomach. "You fucking little slut!! Your supposed to be finding you a female mate! Not a male you fucking pansy!" The prince of all Saiyans kicked the gasping boy at his feet.  
  
"I love him Father!" Trunks yelled through his tears, enraging his proud father more so.  
  
"No you dont! That whore is only using you for his own pleasure!"  
  
"He's not a whore!!" Trunks cried out, going gold into the levels of Super Saiyan. The teal eyes were so cold and full of rage. "Take that back Father! Goten's not a whore. He loves me."  
  
"Love? You love a boy, slut! No son of mine loves another male."  
  
"Fuck you!" Trunks growled, blasting past level one.  
  
"What are you going to do, slut? Do you want to kill me?" Trunks was silent. "I know what I should do. Perhaps I should go and see just what the huge fuss is about. Maybe I should fuck that whore, see why you like-oh excuse me-love him so much." Vegeta laughed evilly, thrilled at the rise he was getting from his son. Vegeta was overly mad at Trunks for falling in love with Goten; the son of Kakarrotto.  
  
Trunks snarled menacingly. "Dont touch him."  
  
"I bet he's good for you to go against your own father. I'll batter him senseless. He wont come around you. I'll fuck him, slut, and give you all-" Vegeta couldn't say no more, Trunks had just knocked the wind from his careless father.  
  
At level three, Trunks' anger was even more evident. "Go to hell Father! Goten is mine! I love him and I will never let you seperate us!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Mr. President, how 'bout goin to that new bar?" a very drunk man asked, eyes focused on everything but the road.  
  
Trunks, alchol clouding his mind, nodded. "Lets. What about the rest of ya?"  
  
The two young me in the back seat agreed. "Lesh." One giggled, attacking the other with frenzied kisses.  
  
"Gross! Why you guys gotta do that here?"  
  
"Join?"  
  
"Fuck no! I'm not gay!"  
  
"Your loss."  
  
Trunks watched the two behind him, reminded of himself and Goten. Goten was so wonderful but he hadn't seen his soulmate since their liason. Trunks feared his father had really followed through with the threat of sleeping with Goten but thankfully, Vegeta hadn't. His father had finally accepted Trunks sexual orientation a few weeks before, probably due to Bulma's threat to leave him if he didn't. Trunks was jolted from his thoughts by screams from the two in the back.  
  
"Damnit! Watch out!"  
  
All went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks woke, blinking at the bright light. He could make out voices. He glanced around the room, saw his mother and father. The blue haired woman rushed to Trunks, throwing her arms around him. "My baby! How are you? Are you feeling alright?! I was so worried!"  
  
"Get off of him onna!" Vegeta demanded, arms crossed. "You idiot! What were thinking?! Getting in a car drunk?!"  
  
Trunks cringed at the loud noises. Bulma slapped Vegeta painfully. "Oh hush. He doesnt need your bitching."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ah, Mr.Briefs. How are you feeling?" the doctor Hitsu asked, checking Trunks over.  
  
"I'm fine Doctor. When can I get released?"  
  
"You've been in a coma for about three weeks now. You need to be kept overnight for some tests."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll leave you all alone."  
  
Bulma smiled, kissing Trunks cheek. "I bet you can't wait to see Goten?"  
  
"Goten?" Trunks repeated, brows bunching in confusion.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew extremely wide. "Yes, Goten. You best friend."  
  
"....I dont know what your talking about. I dont know anyone by that name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must be confused Mom. I dont know who your talking about."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta's eyes met.  
  
(end of memories)  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks woke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He took in a deep breath to control his raging heartbeat. He jumped from the couch. "Oh my Kami, oh my Kami, oh my Kami." He hyperventilated. Finally, all the pieces of his memory were in place and the results were staggering. "Goten is..is the one from my past!!!! Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Trunks paced the room. "What do I do? Do I tell him. No..yes..NO. Shit!!"  
  
The door slammed and Trunks came face to face with Goten. Goten noted the wild, scared look on Trunks features. "What is it Trunks? Has something happened to Tora? Where is she?"  
  
"...Chibi..." Trunks approached a very, very shocked Goten. He places his hands on the trembling man's shoulders. "Why didnt you tell me it was you?!"  
  
"What..what are you talking about?" Goten stammered, trying to keep his tears at bay.  
  
"Goten....dont play dumb with me. You knew that it was me. Why didnt you say something?"  
  
"Like what Trunks?!" Goten pushed Trunks from him. "Was I just supposed to be go 'oh, you dont remember me but we used to be in love.' Fuck no Trunks! I wanted to keep it a secret! I didnt want to be hurt anymore by you!"  
  
"I hurt you?!! How?!!!"  
  
"You didnt bother trying to recall me.... You just..let it go." Goten didn't bother with the tears. "Let us go."  
  
"Goten...please....."  
  
"Fuck you Trunks. You left me to raise our daughter......alone."  
  
Trunks held himself up by the ledge of a table, gasping. "Mine?!"  
  
"Yours. Tora is yours. As a Saiyan, I have the organs needed to produce a child and thats what happened. I got pregnant."  
  
"Thats why you never referred to Tora's..parent as mother because..you were."  
  
".....Trunks. I dont want Tora knowing about this. I dont want her to have anything to do with you. Please leave."  
  
"What? I just..just got you back Goten. Dont make me leave."  
  
"I've been hurt too much by you Trunks. I dont want to be hurt anymore. You'll only end up leaving me..."  
  
"I wont!"  
  
"LEAVE!" Goten yelled, opening the door. "Go now Trunks."  
  
"...Goten..."  
  
"Now."  
  
Looking very much like a dejected puppy, Trunks grabbed his keys and left the house, wincing as the door slammed. Trunks eyes were blurred by the tears. "Oh Kami Goten..I'm so sorry. I love you so much..."  
  
Goten slid down the door, hugging his knees to his chest. "Trunks......."  
  
* * *  
  
What'd you think? Was it good? *sniffles*  
  
Next chapter: Tora confronts both Goten and Trunks in an attempt to get them to reconcile  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
CrimsonAnjel (I was wondering what happened to you. :P Aren't all teachers bastards? *growls* yeah, the first chapter..was....um..strange. Most creative and suitable plot! *gushes* well, i'm so happy you think so! thanks!) Danim(hai, good story? well....merci!) kitten (goten was too hurt by trunks not wanting to remember his past with him that he didnt want to get hurt again.) Rez (was that up to what you were expecting? eh? lol..an orange in drag. that was good) lime( trunks: ouch! first ya pat my head then ya slap me? Hai, I live on Truten too) Morien (heh, I wasnt sure how people would take the male preg thing) Leaf (was it okay? Ooh and I love your fic that you've posted on my group!! *sobs* so cute) rainbowscale (yeah, tora *ahem* knows something about trunks) lora-helen(well, thanks! lol. i do a preview so people will be waiting) dragonscales (i had to do the explanation or it would have just been plain wierd) Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (yes, its going to get better. promise! *giggles* i suppose i'm a good writer. i'm just one of those sap writers who has no romance of her own...*sigh* Logan wrote the lemon. hee hee, he's in the group. perhaps i should make fun of him. :P) Animekris (lmao. its hard to come up with a plot for writing male preg.) Chrissy (meep! i hurried) Midnight Shadow (there we go, i got it up asap) Star Spangle Mistress (.....Gotens hurting more. *hides so nobody kills her*)  
  
Well, REVIEW again! hee hee. I love reading what you guys think 


	10. PRESENT VI

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
PRESENT  
  
Tora rose from her nap, yawning and stretching her small arms above her head. Dropping to the hardwood floor, she grabbed her stuffed panda, Wufei. Finger in her mouth, Tora shuffled her bare feet across the carpet in the hallway until coming to the light of the living room. Rubbing sleepy cerulean eyes, Tora paused in her motions. Sharp hearing picked up the faint sound of crying. Brows wrinkling in confusion, the little girl padded to where the noise was originating. Azure orbs widened marginly at the hunched figure of her father, sobbing. Frowning, she pried his hands from his eyes. "Daddy?" Goten trembled, paling when seeing his only child, his beloved daughter, was witnessing such a fault. Bloodshot brown eyes faltered under the frightened gaze. Tora tilted her head to the side, wiping the tears from Goten's cheeks. She crawled into his lap. "Daddy..are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"No, Tora. I'm not," Goten admitted. He smoothed the brunette strands of hair, forcing himself to smile for the sake of Tora. Tora was too smart and perceptive for her age; something she no doubt inherited from Trunks. At the thought of his former lover, a fresh flood of tears cascaded like twin waterfalls down his crimson stained cheeks.  
  
"Is it Trunksy? Is that why you are sad?" Goten sobbed brokenly, holding his daughter closer to his chest. She was the only reminder of Trunks he had when the news of the prince's amnesia was brought to him. And now...now that Trunks had returned and ~did~ remember their past together, it was enough to make Goten feel horribly miserable. He had hope that the two could be friends, without the former romance, and just stay near the amnesic Trunks. Goten sighed, tears subsiding to only a few drops. "Will you tell me Daddy?"  
  
Goten had dreaded this day, when he would be forced to tell her the truth about her parentage, about her father. Tora was intelligent, she'd understand. Goten held his daughter out at arms length, plopping her onto the lush carpent in front of him. "Tora...I dont like to keep things from you. I love you, you know that, right?" Tora merely nodded, confused as to where this was leading. Her father held her chin, peering into the eyes that were Trunks. Leaning against the wall, Goten patted for the seat next to him to be occupied by Tora. Tora gave an impatient little huff and so Goten began.  
  
"Tora....you weren't born like normal humans. Do you know how normal people are made?"  
  
"When theres a girl and boy and the mommy carries the baby until its ready to come out."  
  
"Thats right, angel. You see.." Goten licked his lips, searching for a way to tell her delicately without ruining her mind. Goten sighed. "I mated another boy." Tora raised a brow, focusing on the sweating man. "You understand what I mean?"  
  
Tora nibbled her lip, digesting the information. "A boy and you, also a boy, fused? How..how does that work Daddy?"  
  
Goten blushed. "I'll tell you one day. Okay?" Tora nodded happily. "When we mated......I started to become really sick. I found out later..that...I was pregnant."  
  
"How? How does a boy have a baby?!"  
  
"Like a woman," Goten chuckled. "Except the baby is taken out through the stomach. See?" Goten raised his shirt, showing the pale scar on his belly. "Gohan had to take you out of me through there." Tora wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I know its not the most appealing way to be born but it turned out to be a blessing because I was given you. Your other father," Goten blinked back tears, "left me before he knew I was pregnant."  
  
Tora smiled sheepishly up at her father. "Its Trunksy, isn't it?"  
  
Goten took in a large amount of air, nearly choking on the quantity. "How did you know THAT?!"  
  
"...because," Tora toyed with the ears of Wufei, "I can sense it. When I first saw him, I felt it deep inside."  
  
"...The bond...?"  
  
"I guess so. I smelled it too, that he was somehow related to me."  
  
'That means, our bond was stronger than I thought, especially for Tora to be able to ~feel~ it.' Goten scooped the child into his arms. "Vegeta told me about the bond." 'After he settled down enough to accept the fact that I was the father of his grandaughter.' "He said that the children sometimes were passed some of it too, should the bond be strong enough between the mates. I guess your one of those."  
  
"Daddy....so why were you crying?"  
  
"Because I told him to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He hurt me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You ask alot of questions, munchkin. Trunks refused to remember the parts of his past the had me in them. I dont want to go through the pain again."  
  
"Daddy! What about me?" Tora peered forlorny up at her father. "Dont you think I want us all to be together? As a family?"  
  
"Pumpkin, its not that easy."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked, Do. You. Love. Him?" she accentuated her words with a poke to Goten's chest.  
  
".............I do."  
  
"And I love him too so it can all work out."  
  
"Tora..."  
  
"Please Daddy. Bring Papa home."  
  
"....I'll try."  
  
"Thanks Daddy. Go to him now."  
  
"Alright. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Of course. Sides, if anyone bothers me, I'll just ki blast them."  
  
Goten ruffled the brown hair fondly. "You do that Angel. I'll be back with Trunks soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Hai, its short. :P Oh well.  
  
next chapter: Goten tries convincing Trunks  
  
tee hee. My daddy calls me Pumpkin and munchkin.   
  
Thanks for reviewing! review again. you get your name down here. *points at the space below*  
  
OH! Anybody wanna help me with making the next chapter of Enemies of Lovers? (read it. go to my profile. :P) Plot bunnies are multiplying.   
  
Star Spangle Mistress (^_^ Why thank you! I had to make trunks remember..i was getting way too angsty. Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (I'm making it better! :P dont have kittens! Was this chapter alright? Here soon i'm gonna put in a lemon. *since logan is coming back* tee hee. I did make fun of Logan but then he made out with Zack in front of me...chocolate syrup....Girl, you go to bed really late! you know that? lol. Get to bed earlier silly) Jack V Briefs (you love it?! *squeals*) El (^_^) Z (ahh, yes...poor trunks. tee hee. no more angst!) Chrissy (thanks! :P Sadness makes a fic go better..I think...eh.) Shella (*hides behind her turtle shell* EEK! Dont kill the messenger. My yami wrote this. Not me I'm sorry I made it sad Shella. ;_; I not that horrible. Dont they always come out happy though? *shudders at the thought of getting her ears bit off* EEK! your laws are pretty hard Shella. but,,they will be 2gether in the end. Vegeta does need to be #&*%$@. Ya know? ooh, i smell a gokuxvegeta coming on. hmm. i know what you mean about veg. knowing about male preg. I.heh..kinda noticed I went in a circle. I said that vegeta was the one who told goten about saiyan mating but then he goes to yell at trunks. i got my stories confused. =/ Ahh, yes, the infamous Leaf. ^_^ tee hee, she threatens me with sporks and not updating her stories if I dont mind. lol. I noticed Tora does sound like pan. how strange....*goes off to ponder it*) lime (you said it! go Truten! *waves banner*) Leaf (see, what'd I tell you? the girls come at me with a blue spork this time! ) rainbowscale (awww, dont you worry, he'll be taken back. your so right about Tora. didnt this chappie prove she knew more?) Aishiteru Tenshi (lol, Mari! sorry i havent been online in a while. not much time to. eek, dont blackmail. see, i got the story up asap. ^_^ seriously though, i'm gonna come to you later for ideas. i dont think i should start any new fics yet when i have *checks stats* 37 to update) CrimsonAnjel (*huggles* aww, get outta the corner! lol the storys that good. wowsers -i used an oolong word :P- There are going to be maybe five more chapters plus an epilogue and maybe a sequel. *shrugs* ahh, good old jurion..always there to help me when i've developed plot bunnies...) lora- helen (lol, yes, i did it asap. sorry it took this long! @_@) Rez (high on oreos and coke? lol, i hate pepsi too. you know me too well rez, i have to put a kink in! ) Danim (thanks for reviewing!) masterjedix (goodness, wipe that drool off. *wipes masters drool off* :P glad it elicited such a wonderful reaction from you!) animekid (colds are not fun. i am still sick and have been for a month. *curses her anemia* but i'm so glad you got better! sides, yaoi always helps!) Dark Peppermint (lol, i did it quickly! ..quick for me. lol) Cindy (oooh, i'm a meanie ;_; Its okay! i felt mean writing that part. ) Goten-kun (eek, i know cliffies are bad?!! i'm so sorry!!! they will live happily ever after....) Dead cat (ahhhh, i have updated)  
  
*blink, blink* WHOA, thats a lot of people. *hugs them all* thanks for reviewing you guys :sobs: 


	11. PRESENT VII

disclaimers: Do I really have to? Sigh. I do not own DBZ....:(  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love.  
  
  
  
THE STORY OF YOU AND ME  
  
PRESENT  
  
Trunks arrived at Capsule Corporation as the sun dipped into the mountains on the horizons as the amber moon went to meet its lover for a brief interlude. The prince was in low spirits as he flew over West City, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. Goten hated him. Goten wanted nothing to do with him and that was tearing Trunks heart in two. Then....the thought of being out of Tora's life was a whole new pain, even more so after he learned that Tora was his. To know that he and Goten had created another being, was just phenomenal. Trunks wiped his eyes with the back of his hand determined not to greet his parents while sobbing his soul out.  
  
The lavendar haired man forlornly trudged inside the dome-shaped building. Bulma glanced up from her fussing over Bura to go completely silent. Vegeta and Bulma cast each other a Look. Bulma prodded Bura who took the hint and went to call Marron. Trunks couldn't contain it any longer and he sobbed. He wept like when he was baby. Bulma wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders, drawing him close. "What is it sweetie?"  
  
"It came back," Trunks choked out. "My memories returned and...and fuck, why didn't you tell me about Goten!?" He turned accusingly blue eyes upon his parents. "I have been spending all of my time with him and I didnt even know it was him. I am in love with him! And...to think the pain I was causing him when we were together. I gave up on...on us! Its a small wonder he hates me..."  
  
"Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry that we didnt press you to remember him. Trunks, Goten doesnt hate you, he's just hurt. As you are."  
  
"I'm a bastard for doing that to him. To think, he was...was raising Tora all by himself without his mate. Tora never knew her father and now...."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the news of Tora. She glanced at Vegeta who shrugged, equally shocked. "Who's Tora?"  
  
"She's my daughter."  
  
"Your daughter?!" Bulma blinked rapidly, nearly squealing with delight. "I have a granddaughter?! Did you hear that Vegeta? We're grandparents."  
  
"Oh joy," Vegeta said sarcastically. He went to join his wife and son who were kneeling on the floor. "Trunks....no matter what, I'm proud of you." With that, Vegeta went to train in the Gravity Room to imagine Goku so he could beat the third class.  
  
Bulma kissed her son's brow, smoothing the soft hair. "He loves you Trunks, just as much as I do. We want you to be happy. Trunks, Goten loves you too. I've always known that, since you were little kids. He won't give up on you and you in turn must not give up on him...or Tora." She ruffled his hair, pleased when Trunks cracked a smile. "........I can't believe I'm really a grandma. Wow, now I feel really old."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "You'll never be old."  
  
"Ah, flattery will get you nowhere. Just ask your father. I'm going to order in some food. Do you want some or do you not feel like eating?"  
  
"Um...not right now but...order me some and stick it in the fridge."  
  
"Will do. Trunk, you gonna be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need to.....to come to terms with what I've done."  
  
"Alright. Cheer up, ne?"  
  
"I'll try." Trunks went outside, the wind blowing at his violet locks playfully. He didn't know where he was going, didn't care. He just needed to think. Trunks gave a slight gasp as he realized where it was his heart had been leading him; the old swing by the forest. The last time he'd been here was when he was a child and it was his birthday. Goten had given him the most precious gift of all and although Goten hadn't known then; he had given Trunks love. Trunks's hand went unconciously to the ring on the necklace around his neck, tightening his grip to where the chain left imprints in his skin. Kami, what had he done? A snap of a twig behind him, whirled the Saiyajin around to come face to face with the one his heart, soul and body ached for.  
  
Still feels like our first night together  
  
Feels like the first kiss  
  
It's gettin' better baby  
  
No one can better this  
  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
  
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get  
  
Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer  
  
You still turn the fire on...  
  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should  
  
Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
  
Please believe me - every word I say is true  
  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
  
Still feels like our best times are together  
  
Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby  
  
Can't get close enough  
  
Still holdin' on - still number one I remember the smell of your skin -  
  
I remember everything  
  
I remember all your moves -  
  
I remember you yeah  
  
I remember the nights - ya know I still do  
  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't -you're the only one I ever want I only wanna make it good -  
  
so if I love ya a little more than I should Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
  
Oh believe me - every word I say is true  
  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
  
One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love  
  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong  
  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
  
That's why I'm sayin' Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
  
Babe believe me - every word I say is true  
  
Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you  
  
Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do  
  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
  
Can't stop lovin' you  
  
Trunks felt like his blood run chill as he stared into the depthless brown eyes, afraid of what he might see. Goten remained motionless, not daring to step even an inch to Trunks for being afraid that it was all a dream and that Trunks was not in front of him. He wanted to just take his only love into his arms and never let go.  
  
"I'm sorry....Goten. Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!" Trunks apologized fervently, taking Goten's hand into his and squeezing tight. "I love you more than my life Goten and....I was such a fool to ever give you-us-up. I want to make things right Goten. I want us to be together and I want us to raise your daughter and..and maybe even have another. I dont expect you to ever forgive me. I fucked up and-"  
  
"Shut up Trunks," Goten reprimanded. He wanted to believe Trunks and he too yearned to have a family. The dark haired demi positioned their clasped hands over his heart, doing the same with their other hands. "I forgave you a long time ago. Its been hell Trunks but I'd never redo our past. We went through bumps and potholes plenty but through it all, I knew you loved me. I knew that you didn't mean to hurt me. Do you remember our first night together?" Goten leaned closer to Trunks, chocolate orbs glittering in the moonlight. "I never forgot Trunks. One precious moment and it changed my life. We were so young." Goten smiled at the forgotten swing, leading his beloved to sit down. It creaked under their wieght but didn't shatter. "I didn't know that I loved you then but.....I was always the denser one." Goten rested his head onto Trunks shoulder. "We have a lot to talk about and it will take time for us to go back to the way we were but I'm willing, if you are."  
  
"I wouldnt have it any other way Goten." Trunks kissed his boyfriend's head, arms encircling his waist. "Chibi, I never want us to part again. From now on, I live for you and Tora and thats it. My job, my family, nothing compares to you. Your my soulmate and we belong together, in life, death, and beyond. Nothing will tear us apart again, this I promise you."  
  
"I promise too Trunks, always and forever."  
  
"Always and forever," Trunks whispered, allowing the stray tears to roll down his cheeks. A shooting star treked its course across the night sky, a promise made and a promise kept as the two young lover's nested into each other's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Of course this isnt over with, by far. They still have to tell everyone about Tora (though, most know) and there's going to be a sequel that will take place a hundred years after GT. Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Tora, Ubuu, and Bura (and I might have another kid for Trunks and Goten, one for VegetaxGoku-who will be a couple in the sequel-, er..Ubuu and Pan and Bura and Gohan.) Well, I still have to finish this story so, lol, sequel wont be for a while. -sees logan and zack coming for her- but i dont wanna go to lunch!   
  
Notes: The song was by Bryan Adams  
  
to the person who didnt leave a name. You know who you are. Lol (yes, it was coincidene that Trunks forgot only Goten. ^_^ Yah, Tora's a smartie!) Rain (tee hee, Tora's the cutest, aint she?) Desirae (unfortunately, I cleaned out my inbox and so, lol, i kind of deleted your emails before I wrote this chapter. Sorry! tsk...i feel like hiding in a hobbit hole. Speaking of hobbits. who has seen two towers yet? i did and wow..legolas... -drool-) Kittie (yes, i'm going to put in another lemon in a couple chapters. tee hee, maybe a long awaited honeymoon. O.o) Leaf (lol, sporks are evil! ^_^ i sent in that order, so blah, i dont know how long its going to take. its all the way in japan for crikey's sake!) Chrissy (Tora's strong, I'll tell ya that much. ^_~) Shella! (*jumps up and down* tee hee, gotta say i love your stories and wow, have you worked on the sequel to Two Halves? O.o Ah, i couldnt put angst in this chapter. :P Shella-chan. must..go..read. O___O us hentais need to stick together! ^_^ i love you make me smile like ****** school girl! oh, and that other one. er... Epic Saiyajin Love! now thats a classic vegeku. tee hee. I've wrote a Vegeku. Its nice and lovely. Its called The Dream Within and I made another one but i dont remember what its called. Lol) Kara (ooh, ya know, i should have done that. blah.) deadcat (whoa, weird nicknames! lol.) Gotentrunks (- blushes and hides- one of the best? dang, i'm write up there with Shella and you now!) lora-helen (tee hee. ^_^ now, i'm going to give you a trowa and quatre cuz i cant remember which one i havent given you.) Gohan (of course i know who you are. Like I forget the people on the mailing list. cant believe you read a yaoi but its pretty darn addicting) Yami Armageddon (yah. poor trunksy. ;_;) Vilranda (ooooh, its almost done! lol.) Thanks for reviewing guys! ^_^ 


End file.
